


Bets ((Sollux X Reader One shot))

by Anuyushi



Series: Lovely Horns [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Major lime Warning.))<br/>So this is a rewrite. I was never proud of the outcome of the last one. It's still the same idea but better written.<br/>♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets ((Sollux X Reader One shot))

((This is one of the many 'Lovely horns' series I've written. These were made just for my entertainment and your enjoyment. Have fun.))  
The sound of a keyboard was the only noise. Click after click. Sometimes it paused but not for long.  
You watched the troll at the computer. You had been for a while now. His fingers glided over the keys and digits appeared on the screen.  
You weren't exactly sure what he were doing but it was getting boring. "Sol?" You called his name quietly. Your arm was thrown over the arm of the couch and you were leaning over. Your chin rested on the fabric. If the TV had cable, you'd be watching it.  
The troll sighed. "What (y/n)?"  
You shifted then let out a sigh. "Can we do something else? Just for a little bit?"  
"Not now. II'm bu2y." Sol's lisp clearly heard. You sighed again. "Please?"  
The troll stopped typing and spun around in his chair. "Fiine! What do you want to do?"  
You gestured to the TV. "I want to watch something. At least for a little while."  
The troll groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Alriight. Let me fiix the antenna." He hopped up and made his way to the TV. You waited patiently for him to knock a few channels in then plopped down on the couch beside you.  
You had been living with him for a half a sweep now. You had some money issues and lost your hive. Sollux being your only friend, let you stay with him. It was great. You'd sometimes help cook meals or drag him outside. But usually, all he did was sit at that computer for hours on end.  
You wouldn't mind it much if you weren't so lonely.  
After a while of watching some odd sitcom on TV, you noticed the troll breathing beside you. You shook him and receive no response. "Sol wake up. This is a good part."  
He grunted quietly and shifted positions. Which in this case meant, kick you off and take over the whole couch by laying down. You grunted irritability. "Damn. I knew he was tired. Sitting there all the time. Sol!"  
Still no reply. Finally you decided on drastic measures. You walked up and climbed on top of him. You'd done it before to mess around so it wasn't a big deal. "Hey. Wake up fucker."  
You shook him again. "Wake up or I'll play with your horns. You don't like that do you?"  
Trolls had very sensitive horns. And it's just lucky Sollux had four of them. When there was still nothing- You considered he was a heavy sleeper- And also leaned forward. "Hoe. Imma do it."  
A little more. "Imma do it if you don't get up."  
Your fingers grazed the points. Sollux bolted upright instantly, finding he couldn't move with your weight on him. "Get off of me!" The troll grunted.  
You chuckled. "That was fast as hell. What? You didn't like this?"  
You pinched the first horn closest to you carefully. Sollux tensed up and balled his hands into fists.  
"(Y/n). 2top fuckiing touchiing my horn2." He grit his teeth. You smirked. "Nah I'm having fun now. Deal with it." You pushed Sollux to lay back down and licked a finger. "How long do I have?" You asked.  
The troll sneered. "II knew you liiked me."  
You glanced up at the clock. "We have guests in almost three hours. That should be plenty of time."  
Tonight, you guys had invited some of Sol's friends.  
Before he could ask, you slammed your lips into his and slowly began caressing a horn. They were small. A double pair and pointed at the top of each one.  
The troll kissed back roughly but paused a moment to moan. You felt pleased at the sound and broke the kiss. A strand of saliva broke and you wiped it away.  
Sollux muttered something irritably.  
You adjusted to a more comfortable position, purposely kneeling his bulge. The troll growled and pushed you off. "If that'2 how iit'2 gonna be, we're goiing to the bedroom." Sollux threw you over his shoulder and started off to the backroom. He pushed over the door and dropped you on the bed. He was a moment more while he pulled off his shirt and threw it aside. Before he got his pants, you grabbed his arms and dragged him onto the mattress. "Not yet. It's my turn first." You sat over him and nuzzled your face into his neck. You felt Sollux tense up. You began to lick from his collarbone all the way up to his ear.  
He shivered and hummed lightly. "(Y/n)..."  
You chuckled and adjusted yourself a bit, making yourself more comfortable. Sollux grabbed your wrists. "Not faiir. II'm supposed to be iin charge."  
Being unable to move, you leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly. The troll released your arms and let you take over with a smirk. "Alriight (y/n). Try me."  
You pushed your hands on his chest and rubbed his growing bulge with your knee. "Fine. How long will it take for you to be a panting mess?"  
"Oh plea2e." He scoffed but shifted his legs.  
"II'll have you beggiing for your mom."  
The troll flipped around so he sat over you. Sollux began to slowly caress your breasts and leaned down to slowly nibble at your ear. He paused to lick his lips and fumble with his pants again.  
"I didn't say now just yet." You wrapped your arms around him and slowly licked a horn.  
Sollux groaned and gripped the bed sheets. "2hit." He muttered. The troll's chest tightened as he held his breath.  
You snickered and took over again.  
Sollux was one of the more interesting of the trolls. He seemed to have two of everything. His double horns were strange. The pair in the front were slightly taller and sharper than the ones in the back. He wore glasses with two different colored shades. While one was red, the other was blue. "Hey Sol." You whispered. The troll hummed a reply. You pushed him and and sat yourself over him as to straddle his waist. "Tell me something."  
Sollux made a sound from his throat that sounded much like a buzz. Or was it a purr?  
"You have two of everything right?" You asked innocently.  
The troll fixed his glasses a bit. "Perhap2. Why?"  
You felt your face heat up a bit as you asked. "So you have two of these too?" You set your knee over Sollux's bulge area again. He sneered a bit. "Why don't you fiind out?"  
Your heart started to pound a bit quicker. The ass. He'd pay for teasing you. You moved to sit on his stomach then ran your fingers over his two front horns. Your thumb in circular motions and your index finger pressing down a bit. The troll let out a sharp gasp. You could see his chest tighten up. You pushed down a little bit harder, earning a low moan from the troll. His whole body broke out in goosebumps and he bit his lip. Perhaps he had two of everything, but that being, it somehow made his horns more sensitive than others. Which made it much more fun.  
You climbed off him and let Sollux sit up but only so you could make your way behind him and access the smaller horns in the back. He didn't have time to react before your lips were on one, running your tongue over it slowly.  
The troll moaned again and dug his fingers into the bed. He tried to shake you away but you wouldn't have it. You bit down carefully as to not turn pleasure into pain. Sollux froze and opened his mouth a bit. Like, he didn't know how to respond. He pulled his knees up to his chest and grunted. "(Y-y/n)... No." He whispered. You bit down again and Sollux finally broke free of your hold.  
He returned to laying down but turned on his side. "Not my horn2..."  
You couldn't contain a smirk. "And what if I do?"  
You noticed the growing mass in his pants and chuckled. "Poor Sol. Should I let you take over now? I'm kinda enjoying being the seme."  
He grunted in irritation.  
"But.... I also like testing your limits. Imagine, little talkative you. Getting weak so easily? I haven't even started."  
You ran your fingers down his arm. The troll hissed and sat up. "Fiine! IIf you want iit that way, II'm iin charge now!" He grabbed your shoulders and bit hard on your neck quickly. The sudden pain stung but only a moment before he sucked roughly on the spot.  
You closed your eyes and hummed, your face dusted red. Yet, in the position he was in, if left a weak point. Surely you'd win this bet?  
You reached down and began to massage the growing area, slowly starting to drip. Sollux stopped biting and buried his face into your neck, try to hold back a groan but failing miserably. His arms wrapped around your waist and with each rub, he was getting weaker to the knees.  
It was to easy.  
You eventually grew tired of it and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Sollux's face turned a bright color. He sighed deeply and turned his head to smash his lips into yours.  
The troll's tongue glided into your mouth and he nibbled on your lip. You returned the half kiss roughly. Half, being he was breathing so hard it was difficult to hold the kiss too long before he broke away. "You know... You're an a22 (y/n)." Sollux chuckled. You smirked and ran your hands up his front horns. He grit his teeth together In attempt not to react. Horns had always amused you. The fact that they were more sensitive was just one of the only reasons you really messed with them.  
"At this rate, I'll win this bet no problem." You chuckled and slowly rab your hands back down to the base closer to his head. Sollux dug his nails into his legs and shook you away halfheartedly.  
"You know you like it." You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and whispered in his ear.  
The troll spat and huffed. "Alriight iim seriiou2 (y/n). You won't dii2tract me thi2 tiime."  
Sol pushed you down and ripped off your shirt. The sound of literal fabric tearing sounded but it wasn't a big deal.  
He balled up the ruined shirt and threw it into a corner. "Now lii2ten here (y/n). IIm iin charge now."  
You pouted. "Really? In charge? When you're getting so weak?"  
"IIm not weak."  
You reached up and gripped his horns again, tightly so he couldn't get you to let go. And you didn't plan too. Sollux let out a deep moan and tried to look away. You pulled his head close and glared at him. You knew Sollux was staring back even with his sunglasses on. "Not weak?"  
You squeezed tighter. Something pushed up against your thigh and you knew exactly what it was.  
Sollux's breathing turned raspy and drops of sweat rolled down his face. "Fuck." Was all he muttered at this point.  
You snickered quietly. Finally, you had complete control of Sollux. There's no way you'd let this opportunity go to waste. You pushed him off so you could sit up and took your spot on top. He didn't seem to mind. His tongue ran over his lips and his eyes scanned your body.  
You adjusted yourself comfortably and sat just on top of his growing mass. You loved to tease. Eventually, you'd let him. But for now, this was enjoyable.  
Finally, the troll not being able to take it anymore, he grabbed your arms and slammed his lips into yours. "I win then?" You whispered into the kiss. Sollux growled. "Whatever. But now, ii want to see all of you. And you're not goiing to fuckiing 2top me."  
He started taking off his pants a final time.


End file.
